superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) credits 3
Opening Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production *a film co-produced by: Filmation Associates · A TelePrompTer Company *with the participation of DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, United Productions of America, Chuck Jones Enterprises, Sienna Productions, Sed-Bar Productions, DimenMark International, Clampett-Burton Production, Walt Disney Productions, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Pixar, Troublemaker Films, Silver Screen Partners, MTM Enterprises, Inc. Comedy Network and Mirisch Films, Inc. *"Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)" **Copyright © 1980 by United Feature Syndicate, Inc. · All Rights Reserved *The "Peanuts" Comic Strip Written and Created by: Charles M. Schulz *Executive Producers for Filmation Associates: Lou Scheimer and Norm Prescott *Executive Producers for DePatie-Freleng Enterprises: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng *Executive Producers for Clampett-Burton Production: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton *Executive Producers for Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc.: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Executive Producers: William L. Hendricks, Thomas A. Mayfield, Norman Sedawie, Hal Geer, Henry G. Saperstein, Zoran Janjic, John T. Ross, Jim Henson *Executive Producer for The Muppets: Diana Birkenfield *Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez *Music by: Ed Bogas and Judy Munsen *Directed by: Bill Melendez, Hal Sutherland, Jim Henson Ending Credits *Co-Directed by: Phil Roman *Screenplay by: Charles M. Schulz, Warren Foster, Fred Ladd, Norm Prescott, Luis Santeiro *Screen Story by: John Dunn, David Detiege, Friz Freleng, Jim Mulligan, Jack Mendelsohn, Bill Danch, Jim Ryan, Chuck Menville, Len Janson, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Bob Ogle, Earl Hamner, Jr., Joel Kane, Woody Kling, Larry Rhine, Howard Morganstein, Jack Hanrahan, Sheldon Mann, Neal Barbera, Walter Black, Larz Bourne, Dick Robbins, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Dorothy Jones, Chuck Jones, Willie Gilbert, Fred Freiberger, Don Christensen, Abe Levitow, Michael O'Connor, Jerry Juhl *Additional Dialogue Written by: Ralph Wright, Bernard Evslin *Musical Direction and Arrangements: Joe Raposo *Orchestra Conducted by: Eric Rogers, Joe Raposo *Associate Producers: Fred Ladd, Preston Blair, Jean MacCurdy, Alex Lovy, Art Scott, Lee Orgel, Marilyn Stonehouse *Settings Designed by: William Beeton *Sequence Directors: David Detiege, Phil Monroe, Gerry Chiniquy, Friz Freleng, Rudy Larriva *Story Editors: Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Tex Avery *Storyboard Directors: Brad Case, Carl Fallberg, Cullen Houghtaling, Alex Lovy, Lewis Marshall, Paul Sommers, Irv Spector, Earl Klein, Warren Tufts, Steve Clark, George Jorgensen, Bill Perez, Jim Mueller, Jim Carmichael, Friz Freleng, Jan Green, George Gordon, Clark Haas, Don Christensen *Storyboard Artists: Dale Hale, Sherman Labby, Oscar Dufau, Dan Lund, Ed Noeziger, Jack Miller, Rosemary O'Connor, Chris Jenkyns, Chuck Jones, Irv Spector, Jim Willoughby, Alex Lovy, Cullen Houghtaling, Hal Mason, Paul Sommers, Lewis Marshall, Barry Goldberg, Roy Morita, Jim Mueller, Jim Fletcher, Bill Perez, Jerry Eisenberg, Jan Green, Michael O'Connor *Production Design: Frank Smith *Design Consultant: Maurice Noble *Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto *Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke *Typographics: Don Foster *Art Director: Don Christensen *Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols *Assistant Animation Director: Carl Urbano *Animation Producer: Linda Jones-Clough *Effects Animation: Dick Lucas *Effects Assistant Animation: John Tucker *Key Art Assistants: Bill House, George E. Carey *Layout Artists: Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Tom Yakutis, Lance Nolley, Don Bluth, Alberto DeMello, C. L. Hartman, Herb Hazelton, Kay Wright, Dick Hall, Wes Hershenson, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Carol Lundberg, John Perry, Virgil Raddatz, Louise Sandoval, Cliff Voorhees, Jim Davis, Ken Hultgren, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael E. Mitchell, Corny Cole, Hawley Pratt, Bob Singer, Dick Ung, Ray Aragon, Victor Haboush, Ed Levitt, Ernie Nordli, Roy Morita, Barrington Bunce, Robert Dranko, Ira Turek, Martin Strudler, Dean Thompson, Lew Ott, Drew Gentle, Richard Bickenbach, Hak Ficq, Bruce Bushman, Zigamond Jablecki, Ray Jacobs, Mike Arens, Warren Marshall, Dan Noonan, Jim Carmichael, Lorna Cook, George Wheeler, Jim Willoughby, Gary Hoffman, Jan Green, Al Shean, Charles McElmurry, Terry Slade, John Ahren, Moe Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jack Huber, Don Sheppard, Andrea Brown, Ed Benedict, Jaime Diaz, David Hanan, Phyllis Graham, Oscar Dufau, Tony Rivera, Willie Ito, Phil Norman, Rosemary O'Connor, Alfredo Alcala, Don Jurwich, Takashi Masunaga, David High, Don Morgan, Jesse Santos, Barry Goldberg, Jacques Rupp, Tony Sgroi *Assistant Layout Artist: Homer Jonas *Background Director: Ervin L. Kaplan *Background Artists: Ellie Bogardus, Dean Spille, Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Don Peters, Phil Lewis, Bill Loudenslager, Bill Geach, Venetia Epler, Martin Forte, Patricia Keppler, Jack Healey, Rene Garcia, Ted Littlefield, Bill McArdle, Art Lozzi, Lorraine Andrina, Ann Guenther, Barbara Smith, Doug Stevenson, Richard H. Thomas, Boris Gorelick, Tom O'Loughlin, Philip DeGuard, Bob Abrams, Ralph Penn, Fernando Montealegre, Al Gmuer, Gino Giudice, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, William Butler, Curtiss D. Perkins, Irv Wyner, Bob Inman, Don Moore, Eric Semones, Dick Kelsey, Gloria Wood, Alison Julian, Fernando Arce, Jeannette Toews, Mary O'Loughlin, Craig Robertson, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Tom Woodington, Dennis Venizelos, Paul Julian, Al Budnick, Don Watson, Anthony Rizzo, Walt Peregoy, Cathy Patrick, Consuelo Julian, Lyle Beddes, Ronald Erickson, Jim Coleman, Robert Gentle, Cathleen Alfaro, Jules Engel, Joseph Griffith, Jr., Richard Khim, Tom Knowles, Ron Dias, Robert Gribbroek, Rolando Oliva, Robert Schaeffer, Susan Broadhurst, Brian Karwan, Jeffrey Long, Bob McIntosh *Lead Animation: Ron Myrick, Phil Monroe *Animation by: Sam Jaimes, Hank Smith, Al Pabian, Joe Roman, Ed Newmann, Bill Littlejohn, Bob Carlson, Dale Baer, Spencer Peel, Larry Leichliter, Sergio Bertolli, Fernando Gonzalez, Utit Choomuang, Hank Tucker, Larry Huber, Bob Matz, Warren Batchelder, Charlie Downs, Marcia Fertig, Art Davis, Virgil Ross, Gerry Chiniquy, Robert Shellhorn, Don Albrecht, Jack Schnerk, Lloyd Vaughan, Bob Bransford, Bill Pratt, Jim Davis, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Fred Grable, Laverne Harding, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Anatole Kirsanoff, George Kreisl, Paul Krukowski, Bill Nunes, Jack Ozark, Tony Pabian, Virgil Raddatz, Bill Reed, Oliver Callahan, George Rowley, Ed Solomon, Ralph Somerville, Reuben Timmins, Lou Zukor, Amby Paliwoda, Kaem Wong, George Waiss, Louise Sandoval, Russ Von Neida, Len Rogers, Edwin Rehberg, Fred Madison, Lenn Redman, Larry Silverman, Steve Clark, Don Williams, Norm McCabe, Barney Posner, Marsh Lamore, Rod Parkes, Volus Jones, Phil Duncan, George Goepper, Casey Onaitis, Ken Harris, Ben Washam, Abe Levitow, Harvey Toombs, Marija Dail, Fred Hellmich, Keith Darling, Butch Davis, Lee Halpern, Emil Carle, Dick Hall, Herman Cohen, Zdenko Gasparovic, Ray Patterson, Frank Gonzales, Grant Simmons, Irven Spence, Ted Bonnicksen, Hal Ambro, Bill Ackerman, Chic Otterstrom, Xenia DeMattia, Ed DeMattia, Alan Zaslove, Margaret Nichols, John Garling, Bill Keil, Dave Tendlar, Morey Reden, Tony Love, Bill Hutten, Ken Southworth, Lillian Evans, Edwin Aardal, Bob Trochim, Tom McDonald, Rudy Cataldi, Lee Dyer, Kenneth Gaebler, Les Gibbard, John Perkins, Bob Carr, Bob Bemiller, John Freeman, Robert Bentley, Tom Ray, Joan Drake, Ed Barge, Murray McClellan, Kenneth Muse, George Cannata, Joan Orbison, Jerry Hathcock, Bob Hathcock, George Grandpré, Roman Arambula, Brad Case, Carlo Vinci, Veve Risto, Don Patterson, Joan Case, Frank Andrina, Joel Seibel, Ed Love, Walter Kubiak, Fred Wolf, Harry Holt, Hugh Fraser, Izzy Ellis, Barbara Orme, Frank Onaitis, Chuck Harvey, Ken Champin, Art Vitello, Jay Sarbry, Bror Lansing, Tom Barnes, Hicks Lokey, Dale Case, Don Schloat, Bob Goe, Brad Smith, Dick Lundy, Tom Baron, John McGuire, Linn Trochim, Irv Anderson, Sam Kai, Jeff Hale, Jim Duffy, Sam Nicholson, John Gibbs, John Walker, Art Leonardi, Bob Richardson, Malcolm Draper, Brenda Banks, Nelson Shin, Ken Walker, Bob Kirk, Phil Roman, Robert Taylor, Manny Gould, Lee Mishkin, Chrystal Russell, Willis Pyle, Colin Baker, Bob Tyler, Lorna Cook, Hal Mason, Lew Irwin, Tom Johnson, Frank Endres, John Gentilella, Al Eugster, Wm. B. Pattengill, Thomas Moore, George Jorgensen, Mitch Rochon, Mark Kausler, Lars Calonius, Ed Parks *Assistant Animation: Alfred Abranz, Paulette Downs, William K. Exter, Edward Faigin, Karenia Kaminski, Jane Nordin, Sonja Ruta, Susan Sugita, Allen Wade, Ronald Wong, Mike Hazy, Ben Shenkman, Larry Miller, LaVera Hoyes, Jack Foster, Mike Houghton, Dick Williams, Woody Yocum, James A. Davis, Holly Forsyth, Dorris Bergstrom, Raul Salaiz, Burt Medall, Ginny Parmele, Judy Drake, Tom Ferriter, Bill Wolf, Grace Stanzell, George Scribner, Bob Treat, Ann Telnaes, Phil Babet, Doris Case, Jay Cotton, Valerie Gifford, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Jean Washam, Carol Millcan, Retta Davidson, Bob Ogle, Doris A. Plough, Dave Suding, Stan Green, Sheila Brown, Pat Combs, Charlotte Huffine, Rae McSpadden, Sammie Lanham, Brad Frost, Tom Sito, Greg Bailey, Jack Farren, John Hill, Anna Lois Ray, Pauline Trapmore, Rosemary Welch, Ruth Elliott, Bronwen Barry, Lloyd Rees, Darrell McNeil, Larry White, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus *Additional Animation: Sylvia Mattinson, Marlene May, Gail Finkeldei, John Kimball, Al Gaivoto, Roger Chiasson, Corny Cole, Cliff Voohrees, Dean Thompson, John Kafka *Inbetween Artists: Charlotte Richardson, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Mona Koth, Greg Nocon, Robert Pincombe *Breakdown Artists: Jim Brummett, Lucinda Sanderson, Andrew Ramos, Edgar Gutierrez, Wanda Brown, Sharon Murray *Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West, John Eddings, Greg Marshall, John Remmel, Robyn Roberts, Greg Maurice *Xerography Checking: Charlene Miller, Valerie Green, Julie Maryon, Joanne Lansing *Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson *Scene Planning: Ann Tucker, Dora Yakutis, Evelyn Sherwood, Paul B. Strickland *Checking Supervisors: Marion Turk, Jane Philippi, Grace McCurdy *Checking: **'Hollywood': Carole Barnes, Eve Fletcher, Jane Gonzales, Richie Craig, Dotti Foell, Marjorie Roach, Joyce Gard, Jan Adams, Beth Goodwin, Armand Shaw, Natalie Shirpser **'Australia': Carmel Lennon, Louise Luschwitz, Narelle Nixon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self, Klaus Rick *Final Checking: Laura Craig, Val Vreeland, Barbara Donatelli, Staci Maniskas, Maxine Markota, Ann Oliphant *Color Key: Nancy Massie *Color Models: Brigitte Strother *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Joanne Lansing, Gertrude Timmins, Betty Brooks, Auril Thompson *Ink and Paint: Joanne Lansing, Lee Guttman, Joan Pabian, Julie Maryon, Lee Hoffman, Adele Lenart, Valerie Green, Karin Stover, Micky Kreyman, Chandra Poweris, Roubina Babajanian, Ginny Hansard, Hem Goel, Louise Padden, Marie White, Sue Rowan, Madlyn O'Neill, Marcia Sinclair, Joyce Walker, Celine Miles, Mary Cain, Paulino García DeMingo, Colene Gonzales, Olaya Stephenson, Staci Maniskas, Martha Buckley, Evelyn Hairapetian *Voices: Earl (Rocky) Reilly, Scott Beach, Casey Carlson, Shannon Cohn, Debbie Muller, Brent Hauer, Kristen Fullerton, Michael Mandy, Bill Melendez, Cindi Reilly, Roseline Rubens, Pascale de Barolet, Mel Blanc, Tim Stack, Eric Meyers, Trudy Young, Gordon Thompson *Puppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Carl Banas, Richard Hunt, John Lovelady, Daniel Seagren, Faz Fazakas *Camera Supervisor: Roger Brown *Camera Operators: Frank Paiker, Dennis Weaver, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade, George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Marshall Valdez, Norman Stainback, Ralph Migliori, Larry Hogan, Ray Lee, John Burton, Jr., Gary Gunther, Steven Wilzbach, Bob Mills, John Cunningham, Ron Jackson, Ron LaPeer, Gary Milton, Sergio Antonio Alcázar, Roger Sims, Cliff Shirpser, Ray Bloss, R.W. Pope, Frank Parrish, John Aardal, Ted T. Bemiller, Gene Orozco, Luis Melendez, Jr., Tony Rivetti, Dennis M. Lady, Bill Kotler, Thane Berti, Bill A. Bemiller, Joe A. Ponticelle, Fredrick T. Ziegler, Wally Bulloch, Roy Hutchcroft, Duane Keegan, Dan Miller, Jack Stevens, Gregg Heschong, Bryon McRae, Bill Kent, Allen Childs *Camera Planning: Buf Nerbovig *Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Frank Lorenowicz, Dino DiGregorio *Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Robert J. Emerick, Doreen A. Dixon, Joseph Simon, Dick Elliott *Film Editors: Bob Gillis, Chuck McCann, Roger Donley, Allan Potter, Rick Steward, Jim Champin, Irvin Jay, Ted Baker, Helen Wright, Ken Gotzenberg, Jim Faris, Richard Corwin, Franklin Cofod, Mike Kinney, Dee Futch, James Yaras, Donald A. Douglas, Warner E. Leighton, Ken Spears, Anthony Milch *Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella, Bill Getty, Bud Myers *Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Barbara Wood *San Diego, California · Sound Effects by: Horta-Mahana, Corp. · Jan Moore *North Hollywood, California · Sound Effects by: Weddington Productions, Inc. · Mark Mangini and David Stone *Sound Effects Editors: Sam Horta, Earl Bennett, Wayne Hughes, Milton Krear, Ron Fedele, Richard C. Allen, Jim Blodgett, Richard Gannon, Jim Graziano, David H. DePatie, Jr., Cliff Kohlweck, Sam Gemette, Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Tom Gleason, Karla McGregor, Hank Gotzenberg, Joe Siracusa, Greg Watson, George Mahana, Lovell Norman, Van Allen James *Sound Mixers: Lyle Cain, Larry Jost, Bill Edmondson *Sound Readers: Peter Aries, Cecil Broughton, Gary Lewis *Audio Recordist: Chris Skene *Audio Post Production Engineer: David Boothe *Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer *Boom Operator: Phil Allison *Sound Recording Supervisor: Franklin Milton *Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley *Foley Artists: Phil Allison, Cindy Speer *Production Mixers: David Boothe, Steve Orr *Sound Re-Recording Mixer: Franklin Jones, Jr. *Post Production Sound Service Facilities: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. *ADR Recording Facilities: Buzzy's Recording Services, Los Angeles · George Thompson, Andrew Morris *Additional Music by: Yvette Blais, Jeff Michael *Orchestrations by: Al Alch, Carl Brandt, Jorge Calandrelli, Alexander Courage, Richard Markowitz, Milton Nelson, Joe Raposo, Jim Tyler *Music Editors: George Probert, Eugene Marks, Roger Donley, John Mick *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Music Score Performed by: The Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra *Music Recording/Mix: Twentieth Century Fox Scoring Stage, Filmways/Wally Heider, San Francisco *Music Contractor: Sandy DeCrescent *Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman *Music Copyists: Jack Hansen, Vic Harrington *Music Librarian: Mark Graham *Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Tommy Johnson: Tuba Soloist, James Thatcher: French Horn, Ethmer Roten: Flute, Alan Kaplan: Trombone *'Songs' **Composed by: Joe Raposo, Ed Bogas and Judy Munsen **Lyrics by: John Bradford, Ben Joelson and Art Baer **Produced by: Danny Epstein and Dave Conner **Arranged by: Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Ed Bogas and Judy Munsen **Orchestrated and Conducted by: Joe Raposo *Cassettes and Vinyl Recorder Available from: Varèse Sarabande *Soundtrack Recording: Media Sound · Fred Christie *Music Publishing: Sermley Music Company, A.S.C.A.P., Warner Bros. Music Co., A.S.C.A.P. *Puppet Supervision: Donald Sahlin * Set Decoration: Stephen Finnie * Costume Design: Lorely Fritze * Puppet Costumes and Stop Motions: Bonnie Lewis, Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love * Special Effects: George Clark * Switcher: Brian Mitchell * Key Grip: Lou Graydon * Lighting Director: Tom Wright * Technical Supervision: Alvin Clausen * Floor Director: Al O'Mailley *Title Design: Herbert Klynn *Titles: John Hitesman *Film Coordinator: June Gilham *Show Editor: Gil Iverson *Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer *Adaptions Based on the Original Story by: Linda Hayward *Illustrations by: Carol Nicklaus *Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton *Production Illustrator: Robert Louis Stevenson *Production Managers: Carole Barnes, Rock Benedetto, Steven Hahn, Kathy Condon, Earl Jonas, Paul Carlson *Production Supervisors: Jim Foss, Victor O. Schipek, Peter Morales, Andrew Stein, Kirsten Hansen, Bill Orcutt *Production Coordinators: Ted C. Bemiller, Harry Love *Assistants to the Producer: Connie Sherman, Mary Roscoe *Production Associate: Marian Dern *Production Assistants: Lora Sackett, Martha Grace, Sandy Claxton Arnold, Carol Neal, Jane Mason, Susan Charron *Technical Facilities: VTR Productions, Ltd. *Design Services: Canadian Broadcasting Corporation *Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley *'Recording:' **Mix: Producers' Sound Service · Don Minkler **Voices: Music Annex, San Francisco *Color by: Movielab-Hollywood, Inc. *Copyright © MCMLXXX by Walt Disney Productions, Inc. and United Feature Syndicate, Inc. · All Rights Reserved *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production *in association with Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates and United Feature Syndicate, Inc. *a film production of DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, United Productions of America, Chuck Jones Enterprises, Sienna Productions, Sed-Bar Productions, DimenMark International, Clampett-Burton Production, Walt Disney Productions, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Pixar, Troublemaker Films, Silver Screen Partners, MTM Enterprises, Inc. Comedy Network and Mirisch Films, Inc. *The persons and events in this film are frictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prossecution. *The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. *A Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Picture *Recorded in Dolby Stereo in Selected Theatres *Approved No. 25921 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *The End **Walt Disney Productions Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Movie credits Category:Peanuts Category:CBS Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates Category:United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:ABC Family Category:CIC Video Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Filmation Associates Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:United Productions of America (UPA) Category:Mirisch Films, Inc. Category:DimenMark International Inc. Category:Sed-Bar Productions Category:Sienna Productions Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies